Naruto: The Samurai
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: Instead of Kakashi, team seven is given a different teacher, this one, a legendary warrior of the Samurai Order. With this instructor and his odd yet kin hearted apprentice at his side, they open a new world in the Naruto universe. Slightly AU, NaruxHina SakuraxOC. Sasuke bashing. Don't like, don't read.


Prologue: The Samurai

_(Night of the Kyuubi attack)_

Itachi Uchiha and the stranger dashed through the woods away from the battlefield from which the great demon had disappeared from. Both were a bit alarmed at that the beast had so suddenly vanished, even more so then when the great chakra chains had bound it before hand, but Itachi's Sharingan had successfully tracked the beast to where it was no doubt being sealed.

It was the stranger who had put two and two together. The chains, the sudden disappearance, it all pointed to a sealing. "Are you certain it's a sealing!" cried Itachi to his friend one tree over.

"Undoubtedly." he replied calmly. The stranger wore black GI slacks a sleeveless Gi top revealing tanned battle hardened skin. Over his top he wore a brown straw poncho shaped like a V on front and back. His hair was a deep scarlet, like blood freshly spilled, and done in the traditional ponytail of his order. His eyes were mismatched, one a normal blue eye and the other a dark green. Across his other wise handsome face was a savage scar inflicted by a blade raking across his face. At his hip was the weapon that was feared throughout all the lands, and given only to masters of his order: the Skyforge Katana of the Samurai warriors. "We must hurry if what I think is happening is actually happening." he called over to his shinobi friend. _Surely Uzumaki-san would not be that mad as to attempt something like that!?_ Thought the scarlet haired warrior. _He knows what the cost would be! Blast it, I should never have taught him the sealing Jutsu._

The two continued their breakneck speed until they reached the Hidden Leaf Village. Confusion and terror was thick in the air as people ran every which way screaming that the end was upon them. _**Look around you little one.**_ Spoke Fujin within him in his voice of fire. _**Do you see why I scorn this race, why I sought to conquer them? They are children, and like children they require guidance.**_

_Shut up Fujin._ The Samurai mentally hissed at his unwilling tenant. He felt a mental scoff of disgust from Danzai as his presence retreated in his mind. He continued his haste alongside Itachi through the streets until they reached the Uzumaki house. Without stopping his speed, the Samurai braced himself and slammed through the door, breaking it in two.

What he saw broke his heart. Lying on the floor were the prone forms of the parents of the crying baby on the table. _Uzumaki-san you fool._ Thought the Samurai sadly. _** A sad day.**_ Agreed Fujin. _**Uzumaki-san was one of the few of this race that I actually respected. Heaven will weep this day that he and his wife have passed.**_

"SENSEI!" cried Itachi behind him. "NO!" Itachi raced past him to the dead woman. The Uchiha fell to his knees trembling with grief. He burst into sobs as he beheld his dead sensei. "You fool. You damned fool. WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!" he screamed. The Samurai walked forward and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I am sorry Itachi. We both know how stubborn she was. She died the way she lived, honorably." Itachi said nothing only wrapped his arms around himself and continued to cry quietly. "She knew the cost, how could she not, and still she chose this path. Take comfort in the fact that she died with her love in her arms. Not all can boast as much." The Samurai walked over to the table where the crying baby lay. Hr gently picked up the whisker marked blonde and rocked him gently. Growing up in the temple of the Samurai Order he had always been effective when dealing with the infants. Soon the child was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

There was a long moment of silence until Itachi who still had not moved said, "What will happen to the child?"

"The orphanage most likely." said the Samurai. "I doubt he'll ever be adopted once the village learns that the Nine Tailed Fox is within him."

"What about my mother?" asked Itachi. "She is his god-mother."

"The Civilian Council would never allow your father to have twenty four hour access to the demon, I know I wouldn't." Itachi nodded slowly it made sense. "When it comes time, I will train him." said the Samurai.

Itachi looked up at the older man. "You! But you aren't even a ninja, let alone a jonin! The council would never let you-"

"The boy and I have... a mutual problem." interrupted the Samurai. "The Hokage will see that I become his mentor." Itachi nodded.

"You're really willing to stay in one place that long?" asked Itachi knowing how much his friend loved his freedom of travel.

"He is not the only reason that I seek to stay." said the Samurai quietly. Itachi nodded not wanting to push his friend further, knowing that this "other reason" was not something he would share. He did note that the Samurai's free hand absently went to a flat heart shaped locket around his neck. _A woman perhaps?_ Thought Itachi. _But Samurai are forbidden to_ _marry._ Then another thought occurred to him.

"But, I thought that Kakashi Hatake asked for the privilege of training him?" asked Itachi.

"I have nothing but respect for Kakashi. He is a great warrior and a friend as well." said the scarlet haired warrior. "But he is a warrior, not a teacher. The role of mentor would suit him ill."

"Can't argue with you there." said Itachi rolling his eyes. "So when the time comes, you will train the boy?"

The Samurai nodded. "Aye, I will train him." He turned to his friend and the bodies of the two greatest people he had ever known. "Come, we must give their bodies the proper respects. After that, there is much work to do. There is something rotten in the council and I intend to root it out."

* * *

Chapter 1: A Teacher and a Friend

Naruto Uzumaki was absolutely pumped. Finally, after so much scool, training, setbacks, and opposition, he had done it. He had finally become a Genin! He was giddy with excitement as he practically skipped into the training field by the Memorial Stone where he, Sakura, and Sasuke were to meet their Jonin instructor. But something about the old man's instructions were a bit, off. He had said that their instructor would be different from what they expected.

Naruto shrugged off his unease. No he would not let anything ruin his good mood. He waltzed into the training grounds ready for anything, except what he saw, nothing. There was no one there. Naruto furrowed his brow. He was on time wasn't he? He was early in fact. So where was his new instructor? He looked around, all over the field, but he was no where in sight!

"Um Naruto?" asked a voice behind him. "what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

Naruto practiaclly jumped out of his skin in shock. He had been so intent in his search he had not seen or heard his crush's arrival. "S-Sakura!" he cried nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't hear you coming."

"Um, okay." said the rosette haired girl with a raised eyebrow. "Is Sasuke here yet?" she asked.

Naruto's face soured at the mention of his rival. "No." he said bitterly, "I think he got attacked by a tiger on the way here and died."

"Wrong dumbass." said the emotionless voice of Sasuke Uchiha walking into the field.

"SASUKE-KUN!" cried Sakura with her eyes shining with rabid fangirlism. "OH SASUKE-KUN I KNEW WE WOULD BE PUT TOGETHER! IT'S DESTINY! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked past her.

"So where's our Jonin?" demanded Sasuke.

"No idea." shrugged Naruto. "I've looked all over the place and there's no one else here."

"Your eyes can decieve you little one." said a voice that seemed to come from all over the place. "You must learn not to trust them." Naruto looked around in shock. All he saw were the trees, the grass, the four poles-

"Wait a minute," growled Naruto. "There were only three poles before!" There was a puff of smoke and the offending pole turned into a man.

"Very observant of you Naruto." said the man with a small smile. "Observation and Awareness are two skills every ninja must have." The man before them was fairly average height. He had healthy sun-tanned skin and well defined muscle. His scarlet hair was done in a ponytail, and his mismatched blue and jade eyes gleamed with kindness and a warm fatherly light. He wore black Gi slacks and a sleeveless black Gi top, over which he wore a brown straw poncho shaped like a V. At his hip was a long Katana in a black wooden sheathe held to him by a white silk sash tied around his waist.

"You aren't a Jonin." said Sasuke frankly, punctuating his remark by crossing his arms.

The man's smile broadened. "Very good Sasuke. You are right actually. I'm not a Jonin, I'm not even a ninja."

"Then why the hell are you training us!" exclaimed Naruto. He was outraged, taking it as a personal insult to his skill that the Hokage had not even seen fit to give them an actual ninja to train them.

"Because I am as deadly and as knowledgeable as any shinobi, perhaps even more so." He drew his blade which flashed sliver in the morning sun as he held it out before him. "I am a Master Samurai." All three of the teens froze. They had all heard stories of the legendary wandering Samurai warriors, masters of Jutsu, and a mysterious form of power they would teach to none but members of their own order. He sheathed his blade and turned to his desciples. "So, how would you like to get to your test now."

"Test? What test?!" cried Naruto. "We already took the final exam!"

The Samurai smirked. "That was a test to see who would be _**candidates**_ to become Genin, not those who will atually become Genin. This is a make-it-or-break-it, pass-or-fail test to see if you will become Genin. And if you fail," he smiled an evil smile. "you will be sent back to the academy."

There was a long, horrified moment of silence as the implications of the Samurai's words sunk into them. They could only stand in terror as the warrior walked towards a table covered in a white sheet. _No!_ Thought Naruto distraughtly. _I won't be sent back! Not after everything I've gone through! I won't be weeded out!_

"But before we get into that," The Samurai pulled the sheet off the table revealing a fully set table containg four cups of steaming hot tea, rolls, butter, and jelly. "let's all have a snack. I find tea is very calming to the nerves." The the scarlet haired Samurai sat in lotus position and pickedup his tea taking a sip. "Well don't just stand there like slack-jawed idiots! Join in! Before the tea gets cold."

* * *

They were middway through their snack, but all any of the teens could do was pick at their meal due to their churning stomachs. The Samurai on the other hand was enjoying his snack very much. He had already eaten twelve rolls, three with butter, five with jelly, and four plain. On top of that he had drunk no less than eight glasses of tea. He released a satisfied burp and patted his stomach.

"So," he said cheerily, "let's get to know each other a tad."

"What do you want to know?" asked Naruto miserably. "Our coffin size, or where or funeral clothes are?"

The Samurai let out a hearty laugh and patted Naruto on the back so hard it made him spit up some tea. "Do not worry little warrior! You will do fine if you're anything like your mother and father."

Naruto looked up in shock. "You knew my parents!?"

_Shit!_ Thought the Samurai catching his slip of tongue too late. _Well, guess that cat is out of the bag._ "Um, yes I did. Both were good people and powerful warriors. I'm afraid that is all I can say at the moment. I've taken a formal oath to the Hokage not to say any more than that."

"Did they... did they.." asked Naruto, his eyes pleading.

The Samurai smiled a kind smile. "Yes Naruto, they did love you. They loved you more than you will ever know. It's why they aren't here now. They died for you, and for this village. They were true heroes."

Naruto looked down with a sniff rubbing his eye. "Are you all right Naruto?" asked Sakura in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah." he said in a choked voice rubbing his eye again. "J-just something in my eye. That's all."

"Hmph, weak." scoffed Sasuke.

The Samurai glowered at Sasuke. "Crying is not a show of weakness boy, it is a show of strength. It shows that you are willing to allow yourself to empty yourself of sadness, that you are willing to move on. It shows that you are human, not a beast."

"Whatever." scoffed Sasuke.

"Anyway." said the Samurai. "I think it is time we introduced ourselves. Are you okay for that Naruto?" asked the Samurai. Naruto straightened up and held his head up, his eyes a little bit red. Sakura was shocked at seeing Sasuke act so cruel. In her eyes she had been perfect!

"So, to begin I will introduce myself. I have many names, but you may call me what all who study under me call me. You may call me Hanzo. I like an honorable fight, good food, a warm bed, and above all, my freedom. I dislike dishonorable men and injustice. I, as a Samurai, have sworn to fight it wherever I encounter it. And as far as goals go, I have but one, to live, fight, and die with honor. That is what every Samurai strives for." He smiled at his students. "Now it is your turn. Naruto, would you like to begin?"

Naruto nodded. "Believe it! I am Naruto Uzumaki! And I like Sakur- I, uh, mean, ramen! Yeah! I really like ramen!" he said his face turning red. Hanzo let out a chuckle and patted Naruto on the back. Sakura's face turned beet red. "So uh and I really hate Sasu- I mean the time you have to wait before the ramen is done!" Hanzo was quickly dissolving into raucus laughter as Sasuke audibly growled and Sakura stared at Naruto in indignation.

Hazo managed to cut off his laughter long enough to say, "Okay then, dream for the future is next Naruto." he managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh, ok. Well," he said pulling himself up. "I'm going to surpass every Hokage of past generations! I'll be a hero, just like my mom and dad!" he proclaimed.

Hanzo nodded serious again. "The greater the scope of your goal, the greater you must fight to achieve it. It is a difficult path you have chosen Naruto. You will have to fight hard to achieve it."

Naruto smiled. "No problem Hanzo! I'll become Hokage faster than you can down a cup of tea!"

Hanzo smiled. "I hope you are right Naruto-san. That will be a great challenge." he grinned and lifted his tea glass and quickly drained it. "Hokage yet?" he asked. Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Well, best get another glass eh?" Sakura and Naruto laughed. "Now," he said turning to Sakura. "How about you go next little one."

"Well," began Sakura nervously. "I'm Sakura Haruno and-"

"Did you say Haruno" growled Hanzo staring at her intently.

"Y-yeah. Why?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Y-your mother and I were friends a long time ago." he said looking down. _**Yeah.**_ Chuckled Fujin within him._**Real**** good friends. Bow chick a wow wow.**_

_Shut up Fujin!_ Hanzo mentally roared.

"So anyway," said Sakura giving hanzo a creeped out look. "What I like is, I mean the person I like is," she said blushing and casting a quick glance at Sasuke. "And what I hate is, um, well, annoying people." Hanzo nodded narrowing his eyes, glowering at Sasuke. "And my hopes for the future, well, I don't really know right now." she said blushing.

Hanzo smiled. "The first step to finding your path is admitting that you do not know where you are."

"Now it's my turn." said Sasuke not looking up. "I am Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan. I don't like anything, and I hate a certain blonde haired idiot." he said curtly. Naruto gulped nervously. "As far as my goals go, I intend to return my clan to glory, avenge them as well. I also intend to wipe a certain pathetic moron of the face of the Earth!" he snarled.

Naruto jumped up. "Care to repeat that emo boy!" roared Naruto.

"You heard me!" snapped Sasuke! "You'll go down just like your pathetic parents!"

There was a shink of metal scratching against wood as in a single fluid motion Hanzo stood and dreww his long, deadly katana. The silver blade pointed down the Uchiha's nose. "Do not," said Hanzo in a quiet voice every bit as deadly as his sword. "insult Kushina and Minato Uzumaki in my presence boy. If you do so again, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Sasuke was too terrified to speak because he knew that the Samurai meat every word he said. Nodding quietly he sat down. "Good, we understand one another." rather than sheathe his sword he walked to the middle of the small field. "Now, for your final exam." He turned to them and grasped his blade with both hands. "You three against me in combat. If you all manage to beat me, then you will become Genin. Now... GO!"


End file.
